See Me, Feel Me
by AMKelley
Summary: Hux is a caretaker who looks after a blind kid named Ben on the weekends.


**Warning(s):** _**PWP, AU, sexual content, dirty talk, hand jobs, biting**_

* * *

Hux never really imagined himself as a caretaker. If you asked him five years ago where he saw himself in the future, he wouldn't have guessed that _this_ is where his career path would have led him. Not that caretaking was necessarily a bad occupation choice. Some people needed the extra help and he got paid a fair wage for his services. Plus, Hux kind of liked the idea of lending a hand to people in need.

One of his more favorite clients was a blind kid named Ben he took care of on the weekends. He was almost out of high school and his parents were often out of town on business trips over the course of Friday through Sunday every other week, so it was up to Hux to make sure Ben was well taken care of during this time. He was encouraged to stay over on the weekends just in case Ben needed something.

Hux wasn't about to complain either way. Ben's parents were loaded, so he got paid more than he deserved, and on top of all of that he was allowed to stay in a nice ass house eating nice ass food. It also didn't hurt that Ben was extremely funny and cute. If anything, Hux enjoyed Ben's company over everything else. So all in all, it was a fair trade.

It didn't take long for Ben to warm up to Hux. Despite being at a disadvantage, Ben was still good at reading a person's character by the sound of their voice and he had to say Hux was pretty damn likeable. Not only did he have a smooth accent, but he was charismatic as hell in the way he shared silly little stories about the dumb stuff he did in highschool. Ben didn't need eyesight to see just how _dumb_ the smile on his face was whenever Hux started talking.

Still, there were times when having Hux around kind of bothered him, but not for the most obvious reasons. He hated that his parents insisted that he needed help when he was by himself just because he was blind. Ben still knew how to take care of himself just fine without having Hux around. That doesn't mean he didn't like Hux's company, however. In fact, he considered Hux to be his friend if anything. It just sucked that their friendship was essentially built on the foundation that Ben was unable to be alone.

"I don't really need your help," Ben would often bring up.

"I know. But it doesn't hurt to have a little bit of company," Hux would reply.

Maybe Ben was being a little too cynical about the whole arrangement. It was true, he couldn't do _everything_ by himself and it was nice to have a pair of eyes and an extra set of hands to make day to day life that much easier. It's not like Hux was condescending when he offered to help anyway. He was always so patient with Ben whenever Ben got in one of his _moods_.

Ben was prone to frustration, claiming that _he could do it himself_ or that _he wasn't a child_ and Hux would deal with his petulance and calm him down every time. Hux didn't take it personally, knowing full well where Ben was coming from, and took his time discussing any issues Ben was going through. It wasn't just because of his blindness, but also the stress from school that had him worked up.

Ben's mother was naturally a worry wart and was always bringing up his future and what he planned to do after high school, which made Ben extremely nervous. It was the reason Ben acted out whenever Hux offered to help. He would have to learn to live on his own eventually, but his mother kept insisting on hiring a caretaker for the time being just to see how it worked out. His mom and dad made enough money to hire someone on full time if need be and hiring Hux was sort of a test run.

He had to admit, he got along pretty well with Hux when he wasn't trying to prove something and he wouldn't mind having Hux around more often. Ben stayed mostly in his room at the beginning, but the more Hux asserted himself and got him talking, Ben slowly found himself falling in love with the guy. That's probably another reason why Ben snapped at him sometimes. He tried to distance himself emotionally from Hux, to not get his hopes up that this might be something more, but it just wasn't working.

This weekend in particular was proof of that.

Hux was currently watching tv in the living room because Ben was busy finishing up an essay for English. Ben was usually confident in typing stuff up on his computer since his keyboard was in Braille and there was a talk back feature his parents had set up for him. So it didn't take him long to type up his essay. He didn't expect to finish so early, seeing how it was only Saturday, so he was left with too much free time. Which meant he would get bored and find his way to Hux.

Ben tried to postpone the inevitable by listening to his essay be read back to him at least three times before he finally printed it out and put it in a safe place. He turned off his computer and sat at his desk for a few moments longer, contemplating what he should do now that he had the rest of the weekend to himself. He could hear the tv from the other room playing and Hux's soft laughter carrying down the hall. It was enough to capture Ben's curiosity and coax him out of his room.

He left the solitude of his room and made his way down the hall, his footfalls sure and confident as he's perfectly mapped out his house mentally to know where one room ends and another begins. A smile spread across his face out of habit the moment Hux's laughter became louder and soon enough Ben was standing by the couch.

"What are you watching?" Ben asked, truly curious as to what got Hux so amused.

"This is Spinal Tap," Hux replied, looking over at where Ben was standing with a smile on his face. "It's mockumentary about a metal parody band. It's pretty funny."

"It sure sounds like it," Ben commented, humming slightly at how excited Hux sounded.

"I wasn't being too loud was I? I didn't mean to bother you if I did," Hux apologized.

"No, it's fine. I just finished up the last of my homework anyway," Ben assured. "I wanted to see what you were up to."

"You can come join me if you want," Hux offered with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"Sure," Ben complied, coming over to sit down next to Hux.

They sit there for the remainder of the movie, laughing at the clever and sometimes dumb jokes. Hux often explained what was happening and going on throughout, doing his best to paint an image in Ben's head. Every time Hux would lean over and speak directly into Ben's ear, causing him to shudder when he felt the other man's breath ghost over the shell of his ear and down his neck.

Ben was unconsciously inching closer to Hux every so often, basking in the heat radiating off of his body as that sweet laugh of his lulled him into a state of relaxation. The only thing that made Ben's heart race even more was when Hux would reach out to grab his knee tenderly and let out a hearty laugh. Ben felt himself flush from the contact, cheeks burning from the casual yet intimate gesture.

At one point, Ben found himself turning towards Hux when there was a commercial break. For quite some time, Ben had been curious what Hux looked like, but he didn't know how to ask him in a polite way. So he figured he'd just ask straight up.

"Hux?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you look like?" Ben inquired, looking vaguely in the direction of the other man.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Hux said, feeling a bit taken aback by the question, though not offended. "I'm tall, thin… Kind of like you. I have short red hair… I don't really know how to describe myself."

"Can I see you?" Ben asked, scooting a little bit closer to Hux.

" _See me_?" Hux echoed, a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand."

"I want to touch your face," Ben reiterated, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks. He reached his hands out to Hux slowly and paused only when Hux didn't say anything back. "May I?"

"Go for it," Hux tried to say nonchalantly, but the hesitation was evident in his voice.

Ben positioned himself so that he was facing Hux fully as the other man did the same. Their legs brushed against one another and Hux braced himself as Ben slowly reached out for him. Hux helped by grabbing Ben by the wrists and directing his hands to his face, noticing how shaky the kid was. Fingertips brushed along his cheekbones before he felt palms eclipse a good portion of his face. Ben's hands were so big and soft that Hux nearly fainted from how warm they were against his face. Or maybe that was his own blush doing that.

Hux sat there, keeping his expression perfectly lax as he let Ben map out the contours of his face with his fingertips. Hux had a little bit of stubble dusting his jawline, tickling Ben's palms. Ben caressed and marveled at the angles of Hux's face, committing the feel and shape of it to memory as he pictured what Hux might look like in his head. And Ben had to say, his version of Hux was handsome. He only wished he could _actually_ admire the man's beauty.

Ben ran his fingers all over Hux's face in a feather light caress that tickled at fair, smooth skin. His cheekbones were prominent, not excessively sharp, but enough to give him definition. The arches of his brows were near perfect and the shape of his nose felt in proportion with the rest of his face. Ben's fingertips cascaded over the entirety of Hux's face like water, pausing only to let his fingers dwell on Hux's lips.

"You look very handsome," Ben complemented earnestly, flashing that goofy smile of his. "Do you want to see me now?"

"I already can see you," Hux pointed out, smiling a little when Ben shook his head.

"Sure, you can see me with your eyes, but try seeing me with your hands," Ben insisted, hands leaving Hux's face to feel around before he finally grabbed Hux's hands in his own. He laid the other man's palms flat against his face, smiling faintly. "Close your eyes."

"Is this some sort of trick?" Hux joked in a faux accusing tone, getting Ben to giggle slightly.

"No tricks, I promise," Ben vowed, giving Hux a warm smile.

" _Alright_ ," Hux said suspiciously, closing his eyes. "I'm trusting you just this once."

Ben waited a beat then asked, "Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?" Ben teased.

"Scout's honor! You have my word," Hux promised with an amused chuckle, peeking only briefly to see Ben smiling in his direction.

"Okay, okay," Ben sighed, letting his face go lax under Hux's palms. "Go ahead."

"What do I do?" Hux asked dimly.

"You _feel_ me, silly," Ben snarked, because it was kind of obvious.

Hux huffed out a laugh through his nose and started to run his fingertips all over Ben's face much like the kid had done. His hands were much more cautious than Ben's had been, trailing his fingers particularly lightly over his face since he was afraid of poking Ben's eye out. It was strangely an alien feeling just to touch someone's face without seeing them. There were minor characteristics and textures that couldn't been seen with the naked eye.

His fingers trailed all over, lingering on the moles and beauty marks that adorned Ben's face. He brushed along Ben's nose, noting that it didn't really _feel_ as big as it looked. Not really, at least. The textures of Ben's face were interesting to say the least. His skin was soft and the raised areas of moles really gave his face depth in a way. His eyebrows weren't exactly arched like his own, but his lips were something else entirely.

Hux knew Ben's lips were full and pouty already, but being able to actually touch them made his heart race a little. Hux's fingertips lingered on the bow of Ben's lips and ghosted over them softly, coaxing Ben to part them slightly. This prompted Hux to open up his eyes prematurely and gaze upon Ben's angelic face. His eyelids had fluttered closed during Hux's exploration.

"You look beautiful," Hux proclaimed, letting his hand fall from Ben's lips.

Ben's eyes fluttered open, mostly as a subconscious thing, and looked taken aback for a few brief moments. Hux reached out and cupped Ben's face in his hands tenderly, making Ben flinch slightly from the unwarranted contact. Hux leaned forward, taking a chance, and kissed Ben chastely on the lips. He pulled back to gauge Ben's reaction, searching his dazed expression for any hint of disgust.

"You opened your eyes, didn't you?" Ben said breathlessly.

"Maybe just a little," Hux admitted, murmuring into Ben's mouth. "I can't help it when you look so cute."

"I can't imagine I'm such a sight to behold," Ben deflected nervously.

"You'd be surprised," Hux told him, moving in further to Ben to nuzzle his nose against the other man's.

"This probably isn't a good idea," Ben sighed, doubting himself once again.

"Because you don't feel the same way?" Hux prodded. He was already starting to feel his hopes being crushed by the possibility that Ben didn't _like_ him.

"No, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"How could you possibly ever disappoint me? You're absolutely perfect," Hux insisted, still holding Ben's face.

He curled his hands around to the back of his neck and into his dark hair, coaxing their mouths to connect again as if to reassure Ben that this is what he wanted more than anything. Ben's hands came out to brace against Hux's thighs, since it was the first thing he felt, and melted into the kiss. He sighed with content as Hux held him in a tender embrace and kissed him gently. Slowly, he was eased into more long, drawn out kisses that consisted of tongue and the occasional nip of teeth.

Soon enough, Hux started getting into a familiar rhythm and let his hands roam all over the expanse of Ben's chest and shoulders. He rubbed at wiry muscle to drawn out more soft sounds from Ben and urged him to do the same. Ben's hands were hesitant at first, nowhere near confident like when he had touched Hux's face, but he slowly found his way, kneading and caressing at Hux's thighs with sweaty palms.

Ben's hands ran all over Hux's body, mapping out the contours until his mind painted a perfect picture for him. Hux arched against Ben's big hands, stretching out his body and flexing a little whenever Ben drifted near his biceps. Hux found it kind of exciting that Ben basically had to feel his way through everything in order to get a general idea about what he looked like. Although, that was probably frustrating for Ben.

They get so caught up in what they're doing that Ben didn't really noticed when Hux opened up his fly. The only indication given is when Hux slid his hand into the front of Ben's jeans to squeeze at the kid's growing erection. Ben gasped his way out of the kiss shortly, breath stuttering as Hux grinded the heel of his hand against the hardened flesh with just the right amount of friction. Ben gripped at Hux's bicep and let out shaky moan.

"Is this okay?" Hux asked, watching the way Ben's face twitched intently.

" _Yes_ ," Ben breathed out, a look of concentration on his face.

"Do you want to touch me?" Hux then went on to inquire as he pulled Ben's manhood out of his underwear.

" _Please_ ," was all he could say as Hux gave him a stroke.

Hux began to stroke Ben's cock in a firm grip, twisting his wrist on every upstroke to draw out those short, choked up little gasps that made his face contort with pleasure. Hux leaned further into Ben to kiss and nuzzle all over his neck, purposely rubbing his stubble along the sensitive skin there to make Ben shudder. Hux idly nipped at the kid's ear, pulling the lobe tenderly between his teeth.

"Pull my cock out," Hux whispered into Ben's ear in a sultry tone.

Ben shuddered and without a second thought, his hands fumbled to get to Hux's fly because they were so shaky. He felt around for a split second before he felt the telltale bulge in the front of Hux's pants and undid his zipper. He was so nervous and excited that his palms were sweaty. Ben reached inside and groped the hard on trapped in Hux's underwear. Hux raised his hips into the contact, humming in approval against Ben's neck.

Ben yanked down the front of Hux's underwear and wrapped his hand around the base of if, squeezing tenderly enough to elicit a gasp from Hux. The redhead's grip flexed on Ben's cock, still idly stroking, and latched onto Ben's pale neck with his teeth. It made Ben stretch out his neck even more to expose it and let Hux _really_ gnaw on him. Hux got the hint and used his free hand and held Ben firmly by the nape to fist his hair and pull him in tightly.

They start jerking each other's cocks fervently, panting and groaning like a couple of hair trigger teenagers. To be fair, Ben was still a teenager but there was no excuse for Hux being so worked up. He supposed Ben just had a way of getting under his skin. When he wasn't biting and sucking on Ben's throat, which prompted such glorious choked up sounds from the kid, Hux occupied them both with nearly bruising kisses.

At one point, Hux pushed Ben down the length of the couch so that his back was propped up against the arm and nestled between his thighs. He pushed up the hem of Ben's shirt until his torso was exposed for Hux to openly gawk at. Ben reached out and grabbed Hux by the shirt to pull him in closer. It was almost as if Ben needed to be reassured that Hux wouldn't leave him.

"Are you getting close?" Hux panted into Ben's ear as his hand slid up and down the kid's cock.

"Yeah," Ben gasped.

" _Yeah_?" Hux echoed, kissing the man below him in a sloppy manner.

He had Ben pinned down slightly with a hand in the center of his chest, groping at the sinewy muscle there. Hux was stroking with more vigor, intent on getting Ben off until he was pulsing against the flat of his stomach. Ben tried to keep up with his pace, doing his best to get Hux off. It kind of sucked that Ben couldn't see Hux's face, to see what he was feeling, but luckily the sounds Hux produced was enough to go on. He didn't really moan, but was more prone to sharp intakes of breath and satisfied little hums whenever Ben did something particularly pleasing.

"Can you imagine how great my cock would feel inside you?" Hux posed rhetorically. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He felt Ben's cock give an interested twitch at that as Ben whimpered. Ben's legs fell farther apart and he arched into Hux more, keening as he humped pitifully up into Hux's grip. Hux smirked at this, noticing the way Ben's face contorted blissfully. As a result, Ben's grip got firmer and more coherent as he began to jerk Hux's cock with newfound determination. Ben was on the verge of letting go and he wanted Hux to be there with him when he did.

"You'd look so fucking beautiful impaled on my cock," Hux murmured against the side of Ben's face, kissing his jaw lovingly. "That would certainly give your parents their money's worth."

Ben whined into the darkness, frustrated that he couldn't witness the picturesque scene before him as Hux whispered filthy things in his ear. The only sure and constant thing that surrounded Ben was the warmth and reassurance of Hux's presence. Ben moaned incoherently as Hux marked up his tender throat further, scoring his fair skin with irritated red spots that his parents were sure enough to see come Monday.

Hux planted his free hand against the arm of the couch, anchoring himself, and began to fuck Ben's grasp as he stares down at him intently. Hux concentrated on the rhythm and gazed deeply into the other man's blissed out expression. His eyes were half-lidded and focused more up towards the ceiling past Hux's face, staring into his own personal void. He vaguely wondered what Ben was imaging right now. How does Ben picture him to be?

All existentialism was thrown out the window when Ben's body arched off of the couch, shaking slightly as his muscles strained with effort. In an instant, Ben's cock spasmed and he shook from the impact of it as he came all over his stomach in stuttering jerks of his hips. His eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tensed for just one euphoric moment and Hux thanked the cosmos that he was able to witness such a glorious moment.

The hand Ben had on Hux's cock is all but forgotten for a brief intermission as he came down from his orgasmic high, feeling thoroughly satiated. He knew he should be embarrassed for coming so quickly from a hand job, but damn. Hux had gotten him all worked up in the best ways possible. He could feel his release cooling on his stomach, notifying Ben that he still had to take care of Hux. He urged the other man further into him for a better grip and started pumping as fast as he could.

"Is this okay? Am I doing alright?" Ben asked hesitantly since there was no good way for him to gauge Hux's reaction.

"You're doing perfect," Hux praised, panting heavier as his heart sped up and his pulse quickened. "You're gonna make me come all over that beautiful body of yours, sweetheart."

Since it was such an awkward angle for Ben to jack him off, Hux assisted him by planting both hands on the couch arm and adjusting his hips slightly so he could fuck Ben's fist more precisely. It paid off too since Ben was stroking him to completion in no time with his soft words of encourage and his emotive expressions that had him yearning for more.

With a broken and shaky breath Hux came, pulsing in Ben's fist as his release mingled with Ben's on his stomach that was still undulating shallowly. Hux's come was warm against Ben's skin, leaving behind a weird, but pleasant sort of feeling. It was proof that Hux had gotten off and enjoyed what happened between them and it was all because of _him_. He gently stroked Hux a few more times afterwards, wringing out any remnants of Hux's orgasm until deciding to let go.

Hux just stayed there hovering over Ben and panting as he tried to catch his breath. He stared right into Ben's eyes and thought for a split second that the man had stared back at him, though a little unfocused. Still, it made Hux's heart swell with a great deal of pride and honor. To be able to see Ben in such a wonderful state of completion… Hair a mess, hickeys on his neck, and come coating his abdomen. He truly was exquisite in this moment.

Hux surprised him with a soft kiss, making Ben flinch at first before he settled into it. They stay like that for a good minute, just languidly kissing each other as Ben's hands grope and feel as much of Hux's body as he can. Even when the kiss broke, Ben quickly brought his hands up to _see_ Hux's face once more, letting his fingertips linger on soft, damp lips.

"I suppose we ought to clean you up," Hux said with an amused smirk shaping his tone.

"You _are_ my caretaker," Ben pointed out with a smug expression. "So take care of me."

"Oh I see, you're getting all sassy now that you've found my one true weakness," Hux quipped, bending down to give Ben a quick kiss.

"It's your fault, really."

" _Touché_ ," Hux countered, climbing off of Ben to retrieve a wash cloth.

Hux came back after a brief interlude and wiped Ben down thoroughly before straightening out the kid's shirt and helping him to sit up. They didn't say anything for a little awhile, but Ben was the first one to break the silence.

"I wouldn't exactly mind doing those things you mentioned," Ben brought up, tone slightly nervous and less confident this time. "If you meant what you said, that is."

"Well, it _is_ only Saturday," Hux pointed out with a mischievous lilt. "I have you all to myself until tomorrow night and _anything_ could happen between now and then."

"How do you rate my odds?" Ben inquired, feeling giddy like he had when Hux first kissed him.

"Oh, they are definitely in your favor," Hux remarked, kissing Ben with a smile.

Ben knew he couldn't see it, but he could certainly _feel_ it and that was good enough.


End file.
